guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostmaw's Burrows
General Description Frostmaw's Burrows is a 5-level dungeon. It is the lair of the infamous Frostmaw the Kinslayer. You must have the quest Cold Vengeance active in order to be able to progress further than the first level. Getting There From Sifhalla, travel north in Jaga Moraine. The entrance to Frostmaw's Burrows is surrounded by a small group of Norn at the very top-center of the map. NPCs *Collectors ** 20 Fopp ** 20 Pathfinder Alon *Various ** 1 Beacon of Droknar ** 20 Gareth ** 20 Hroth ** 20 Kitta ** 20 Latham ** 20 Fastulf Bestiary Monsters *Dragons ** 20(26) Chromatic Drake (levels 1 and 2) *Djinn ** 20(26) Whirling Wisp (level 3) *Elementals ** 20(26) Icy Stalagmite (levels 2, 3, and 4) ** 20(26) Shattered Elemental (levels 2 and 3) ** 28(30) Avalanche (levels 1) ** 24(26) Frozen Elemental (level 2) *Giants ** 28(30) Jotun Skullsmasher (levels 2 and 4) ** 28(30) Jotun Bloodcurdler (levels 2 and 4) ** 28(30) Jotun Bladeturner (levels 2 and 4) ** 28(30) Jotun Mindbreaker (levels 2 and 4) *Imps ** 20(26) Ice Imp (levels 1 and 3) *Incubi ** 20(26) Stormcloud Incubus (levels 2, 3, and 4) *Mandragors ** 20(26) Mandragor Scavenger (level 4) ** 20(26) Ulcerous Mandragor (level 4) ** 20(26) Dreamroot Mandragor (level 4) ** 20(26) Mystic Mandragor (level 4) *Wurms ** 24(26) Frost Wurm (levels 1, 2, 3 and 4) ** 28(30) Frostmaw Spawn (levels 2, 3, 4 and 5) ** 18(25) Frost Wurm Larva (levels 1, 2, and 5) ** 23(25) Young Frost Wurm (levels 1, 3 and 5) ** 28(30) Frost Siege Wurm (levels 1, 2, 4 and 5) Boss-like foes *Wurm ** 29(30) Frostmaw the Kinslayer (level 5) Pets * 5 White Crab Hazards *Avalanche (effect) Rewards *When opened, the Chest of Burrows spawns 2 items (a lockpick plus a random item) in normal mode and 3 (a lockpick plus 2 random items) in hard mode. *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Axe of the Kinslayer *** Sword of the Kinslayer *** Maul of the Kinslayer *** Shield of the Kinslayer *** Claws of the Kinslayer *** Scythe of the Kinslayer *** Bow of the Kinslayer *** Spear of the Kinslayer *** Scepter of the Kinslayer *** Heart of the Kinslayer *** Staff of the Kinslayer **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Bonecage Scythe ****Demoncrest Spear ****Demon Fangs ****Icicle Staff ****Silverwing Recurve Bow ****Tentacle Scythe **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Ruby ***Sapphire ***Onyx Gemstone **A Wind Rider Polymock Piece **A Lockpick *3000 Norn reputation points for a first time completion in normal mode, otherwise 300 points and 4500 Norn reputation points for a first time completion in hard mode, otherwise 450 points. Light of Deldrimor rewards *On level 2, next to the first resurrection shrine there is a hidden treasure. *On level 2, to the left of the 2nd resurrection shrine is hidden treasure and to the right of it. *On level 3, there are 3 hidden treasures in the small room with the first powder keg station. *On level 4, there is a hidden treasure just where you start. *On level 4, there are 3 hidden treasures in the room with 3 Frost Siege Wurms at the end of level 4. *On level 5, There is a secret switch in the room you start off in that opens a door that will lead you close to one of the Frost Siege Wurm, making the fight a lot easier. Notes * There are 5 levels. In the last level you will face Frostmaw the Kinslayer. For hints on defeating her, see Cold Vengeance. * Getting to this dungeon synergizes well with completing the first two parts of Anything You Can Do. * Nearly all the levels have giant snowballs, some of which move in a set pattern, and others that are released when the monster next to their location is killed. Players should be wary of these snowballs. *In level 3, there is a Dwarven Powder Keg Station which can be used to blow up doors in the current level. *This dungeon has become noticeably more difficult since the preview weekend, particularly levels 3 and 4. Frostmaw Spawn are now far more aggressive and are usually accompanied by up to 3 Frost Wurms. The groups of Stormcloud Incubus have also been dramatically increased and can be found on multiple levels rather than their original single cave spawn location approximately halfway through level 2. In addition the Norn raiding party you receive as help appears to have been nerfed as they seem much more delicate. * True to form, the Frost Siege Wurms throughout this dungeon are the only wurms to remain emerged throughout. All the others burrow and re-emerge. This can be important, as the 4 Norn allies will be resurrected unless there is a foe within their circles of engagement - siege wurms count, and can prevent resurrection. *It's worth considering bringing a barrage ranger with Warmonger's Weapon in order to have wide spread interruption. Also when the Frostmaw Spawns appear, they often appear with 3-4 Frost Wurms at the same location. Barrage kills them within 30 seconds. Category:Depths of TyriaCategory:DungeonsCategory:Gives Norn points